B'Elanna Torres
--Saavikam 08:35, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) B'Elanna Torres era un ibrido Klingon-Umano che servì quale capo ingegnere a bordo della nave stellare della Federazione sotto il capitano Kathryn Janeway. Infanzia B'Elanna nacque nel 2349 sulla colonia della Federazione Kessik IV, dove trascorse buona parte della sua infanzia. Poiché esistevano delle ostilità tra l'Impero Klingon e la Federazione, B'Elanna e sua madre erano le uniche Klingon su Kessik IV. Sebbene nessuno dei coloni avesse opinioni negative di B'Elanna, ella percepiva che lei e sua madre erano differenti, una sensazione che non le piaceva. ( ) Nel 2354, quando B'Elanna aveva cinque anni, suo padre John Torres lasciò la colonia della Federazione e si recò di nuovo sulla Terra, per non tornare più indietro. Durante i mesi successivi, B'Elanna pianse fino ad addormentarsi ogni sera. Tuttavia, non lo disse a nessuno e si formò l'opinione che suo padre se ne fosse andato a causa del suo aspetto Klingon. In seguito, B'Elanna cercò di cambiare la propria immagine per apparire più umana. ( ) Il padre di B'Elanna non cercò di mettersi in comunicazione con lei fino al 2378. B'Elanna e sua madre, Miral, trovarono la cosa difficile da affrontare e dopo che B'Elanna se ne andò per arruolarsi nella Flotta Stellare, Miral ritornò su Qo'noS, il pianeta d'origine Klingon. ( ) , John lasciò la famiglia quando B'Elanna aveva circa undici o dodici anni, cosa che contraddice le informazioni fornite in , e , i quali affermano che egli se ne andò quando B'Elanna aveva cinque o sei anni.}} Mentre la Torres era ancora giovane e viveva su Qo'noS, sua madre la portò a visitare il Mare di Gatan, dov'ella quasi annegò. Dopo che sua madre la rianimò, raccontò a B'Elanna le credenze Klingon sull'aldilà, Sto-vo-kor, e Gre'thor. Dopo che il matrimonio dei suoi genitori finì, sua madre tolse B'Elanna dalla scuola della Federazione che frequentava e la portò presso un monastero Klingon per insegnarle l'onore e la disciplina. ( ) Da bambina, la Torres frequentò le scuole elementari con Daniel Byrd, che terrorizzava spesso la Torres. Era solito indicare le sue creste frontali e prenderla in giro per essere mezza Klingon, chiamandola "Miss Testa di Tartaruga". Questo faceva arrabbiare la Torres finché un giorno attaccò Byrd mentre si trovava sull'altalena. La Torres disattivò il meccanismo di controllo, causando un aumento tale della velocità da far quasi volar via Byrd. La Torres poi tirò giù Byrd dall'altalena e iniziò a picchiarlo sulla faccia finché la loro insegnante, Miss Malvin, non la fermò. ( ) Uno dei cibi preferiti della Torres da bambina erano i pancake alla banana con lo sciroppo d'acero, che sua nonna preparava per lei. Si trattava di un piatto capace di metterla di buon umore. ( ) I suoi altri cibi preferiti includevano l'insalata di patate con la paprika ed il pollo fritto. ( ) Gli inizi della carriera L'Accademia della Flotta Stellare A partire dal 2366, la Torres frequentò l'Accademia della Flotta Stellare dove fece parte della squadra di decathlon. ( ) Durante il periodo trascorso all'Accademia, ebbe quattro udienze ed una sospensione disciplinari. ( ) Dovette anche schivare diversi pugni in laboratorio, a proposito dei quali Chakotay avrebbe poi scherzato, dicendo, "Solo tu, B'Elanna, potevi dar inizio ad una baruffa in Astroteoria 101." ( ) Sempre durante il tempo passato all'Accademia, B'Elanna frequentò Maxwell Burke, anche se la loro relazione non durò a lungo. ( ) Dopo due anni brillanti ma costellati di difficoltà verso una specializzazione in ingegneria, B'Elanna si ritirò dall'Accademia all'età di diciannove anni. ( ) Alcuni suoi insegnanti furono il comandante Zakarian ed il professor Chapman. La Torres e Chapman discutevano costantemente, e B'Elanna in seguito fu sorpresa nell'apprendere che Chapman la considerava uno degli studenti migliori ai quali avesse mai insegnato e fu deluso dalla sua decisione di andarsene. Aveva incluso una nota nel suo fascicolo permanente in cui diceva che l'avrebbe appoggiata qualora avesse mai deciso di far ritorno all'Accademia. ( ) Nei Maquis Due anni dopo aver lasciato l'Accademia, una giovane Torres arrabbbiata si unì ai Maquis nel 2370, dopo che l'ex ufficiale della Flotta Stellare Chakotay le salvò la vita. Da allora furono amici intimi ed ella diventò uno dei suoi amici più fidati. Ad un certo punto nella sua vita, i Maquis divennero per B'Elanna la cosa più vicina ad una famiglia che avesse mai avuto. Combattere contro i Cardassiani fu lo sfogo del quale aveva bisogno per affrontare le sue emozioni violente. Per aiutarla ad aver a che fare con il proprio carattere esplosivo e spesso violento, Chakotay le insegnò diverse tecniche spirituali dei Nativi Americani ed esse fecero bene alle sue emozioni; le insegnò anche a parlare alla propria "guida animale". Sorprendendolo, ella divenne l'unica persona che cercò mai di uccidere la propria guida animale. ( ) La Torres fu anche molto amica di Seska, un membro dell'equipaggio Bajoriano nella cellula Maquis di Chakotay. Considerava Seska la sua migliore amica, e questo prima di scoprire che Seska era in realtà un agente Cardassiano dell'Ordine Ossidiano. ( ) La prima volta che la Torres assunse un ruolo di comando nei Maquis, fu quando portò la propria gente in una caverna che credeva essere un'installazione militare Cardassiana, ma prese dei depositi minerari instabili per firme di armi. Ci fu una frana ed ella e la sua squadra rimasero imprigionati lì per tre giorni. Riuscirono alla fine a tirarsene fuori scavando con le mani prima di venir salvati. ( ) Nel 2371, quando la loro nave, la Val Jean, venne inseguita nelle Badlands dalla nave di bandiera di Gul Evek, la Vetar, la loro nave venne misteriosamente traslata nel Quadrante Delta dal Custode. Dopo che l'equipaggio subì un esame doloroso, gli equipaggi della Voyager e del vascello Maquis tornarono sulle rispettive navi, con l'eccezione della Torres e del guardiamarina della Flotta Stellare Harry Kim. Essi vennero inviati dal Custode presso un'installazione Ocampa sotto la superficie del pianeta, dove venne loro detto che stavano morendo e che necessitavano di cure mediche. La Torres si rifiutò di cooperare e cercò di scappare. Sia la Torres che Kim vennero salvati dalla Voyager e dai Maquis. La Val Jean fu poi distrutta ed il suo equipaggio, tra cui B'Elanna, si unì alla nave stellare della Federazione USS Voyager. ( ) A bordo della Voyager Il primo anno Poiché i due equipaggi finirono insieme nel Quadrante Delta, furono obbligati a collaborare come fossero stati un unico equipaggio. Alla Torres venne inizialmente dato il grado provvisorio di tenente JG. Ella ebbe difficoltà ad andare d'accordo con il capo ingegnere temporaneo, Joe Carey. Venne raccomandata quale rimpiazzo del capo ingegnere da Chakotay. Tuttavia, Kathryn Janeway si oppose a questa decisione. Dopo che la Voyager rimase intrappolata in una singolarità quantica, la Torres diede prova delle sue capacità alla Janeway e se ne guadagnò il rispetto. Allora, la Janeway la fece diventare capo ingegnere al posto di Carey. ( ) di aver lo stesso suo grado. Così come accade con i cambi di grado di Tuvok e Paris, non è chiaro quando è stata retrocessa, e se il grado di tenente è stato solo un errore, oppure lo è stato quello di tenente JG.}} Mentre stavano esplorando una nebulosa, la Torres scoprì che si trattava in realtà di una creatura vivente e che se la Voyager vi fosse entrata l'avrebbe ferita. La Torres modificò un raggio nucleogenico e riuscì a curare la creatura ferita. ( ) Mentre si trovavano presso i Sikariani, seppe che possedevano la capacità di piegare lo spazio e di viaggiare a grandi distanze. Questo avrebbe notevolmente ridotto il viaggio della Voyager, ma gli alieni si rifiutarono di condividere la loro tecnologia a causa della loro prima direttiva. B'Elanna voleva rubare la tecnologia o scambiarla illegalmente, ma la Janeway ordinò di non farlo. Ella ignorò l'ordine della Janeway ed organizzò un incontro con uno degli alieni. Fu sorpresa quando Tuvok l'aiutò, ma la tecnologia non era compatibile con la Voyager. ( ) Più tardi, quello stesso anno, la Torres venne catturata dai Vidiiani, che fecero degli esperimenti su di lei. Un Vidiiano di nome Sulan, che aveva saputo che il DNA Klingon era resistente alla fagia, separò il DNA umano e Klingon della Torres, creando due individui separati, uno per ogni specie. La Torres Klingon diede la propria vita per salvare la Torres umana e, una volta a bordo della Voyager, il Dottore riuscì a ricombinare entrambi gli elementi del DNA della Torres. ( ) 2372 L'anno seguente venne imprigionata dall'Ordine Mokra mentre stava cercando di mettere al sicuro del tellerio. Venne poi salvata dalla Janeway. La Torres venne anche rapita da alcune unità di personale automatizzato create da una specie estinta per combattere le loro guerre. Le unità volevano che la Torres le aiutasse a creare nuove unità perché non erano state capaci di stabilizzare le proprie unità di energia. La Torres riuscì a creare un prototipo dal quale avrebbero potuto creare ulteriori unità ma venne a sapere che i loro creatori avevano dichiarato la guerra finita e le unità si erano rifiutate di smettere di lottare, uccidendo i loro creatori. Quando giunsero diverse unità da ogni parte della guerra, ebbe inizio una battaglia. Il nuovo prototipo creato dalla Torres avrebbe consentito ai robot Pralor di vincere la guerra contro i robot Cravic. La Torres distrusse il prototipo e fu teletrasportata a bordo della Voyager mentre le unità continuavano la loro guerra civile. ( ) In seguito, la Voyager incontrò un missile automatizzato che venne riprogrammato da B'Elanna mentre faceva ancora parte dei Maquis. Scoprirono che era stato portato nel Quadrante Delta dal Custode e che si stava dirigendo verso un pianeta popolato di classe M, che il missile riteneva essere un deposito di carburante Cardassiano su Aschelan V. La Torres riuscì a salirvi e, dopo qualche difficoltà, lo disattivò. ( ) All'inizio, si rifiutò di permettere al Dottore di prelevare parte del suo tessuto cerebrale per trovare una cura per la fagia quando Denara Pel, una scienziata Vidiiana per la quale il Dottore sviluppò sentimenti romantici, salì a bordo della Voyager. Il DNA Klingon era resistente alla fagia ed il Dottore credeva che questo fosse l'unico modo per aiutare Pel. In seguito, B'Elanna acconsentì ed aiutò il Dottore a ritardare la fagia in Pel. ( ) Alla Torres e Kim vennero catturate le coscienze in un controllo di ibernazione Kohl da un'entità malevola conosciuta col nome di il Clown. Venne liberata per informare la Janeway che se avessero cercato di disattivare il programma il Clown avrebbe ucciso tutti i prigionieri Kohl e Kim. ( ) Mentre si trovava sperduta su un pianeta ostile con i Kazon che si erano impossessati della Voyager, aiutò a salvare Neelix e Kes da una tribù primitiva sul pianeta. ( ) 2373 Mentre la Voyager era impegnata nel trasporto di un gruppo di Enarani, la Torres iniziò ad avere sogni di genocidio contro i membri della loro specie chiamati "i regressivi". Nei suoi sogni, la Torres riviveva le esperienza di una Enarana di nome Jora Mirell. La vera Mirell stava trasmettendo i propri ricordi alla Torres. Dopo la morte di Mirell, la Torres affrontò gli Enarani che negarono qualunque conoscenza dell'evento; se ne andarono, ma non prima che la Torres riuscisse a trasferire i ricordi ad un altro Enarano. ( ) In un altro incontro, la Torres e Paris vennero attaccati da alieni sconosciuti. Ella riuscì a rimettersi ed a riportare Paris sulla Voyager per ricevere cure mediche. ( ) In seguito, quello stesso anno, la Torres venne influenzata dal pon farr che Vorik, un collega Vulcaniano, le trasmise nel tentativo di accoppiarsi con lei. Questo fece affiorare i suoi istinti Klingon di accoppiamento che causarono un sacco di problemi. Questo portò anche ai primi segnali inequivocabili di una relazione con Tom Paris. Mentre si trovava sotto l'influenza del pon farr, la Torres e Paris si scambiarono un bacio appassionato e rivelazioni intime circa i sentimenti reciproci. Ma dopo aver lottato con Vorik nella sfida rituale che fece nascere in lei la febbre, si rese appena conto dell'accaduto. ( ) La Torres riprogrammò l'olofamiglia perfetta del Dottore in un esempio molto più realistico di vita familiare, che gli provocò dolore ma che alla fine gli fece comprendere meglio la vita familiare ed i suoi problemi. Aiutò a metter fine all'imprigionamento dell'equipaggio da parte dei Nyriani quando l'equipaggio venne imprigionato in una nave biosferica. La Torres riconfigurò i sensori ottici del Dottore in modo che potesse rilevare i passaggi che portavano alle diverse biosfere. Questo permise loro di aver accesso ad un sistema di translocazione attraverso il quale riuscirono a fuggire. ( ) Prese anche parte ad un oloprogramma di ammutinamento sulla Voyager che Tuvok aveva programmato quale esercizio di allenamento per la sicurezza. Il programma si rivelò letale dopo esser stato manomesso da Seska durante il suo soggiorno sulla nave due anni prima. ( ) I Borg Durante il primo contatto della Voyager con i Borg, aiutò a modificare le nanosonde che venivano utilizzate come armi contro la specie 8472, che era diventata una minaccia non solo per la Voyager, ma anche per i Borg. Quando Sette, a bordo della Voyager, cercò di assimilare il vascello dopo che la minaccia della Specie 8472 era stata eliminata, la Torres creò un passaggio di energia tramite Sette che la mise fuori uso. Questo tagliò il legame di Sette con la Collettività. ( ) Prese parte ad un tentativo di rubare una bobina di transcurvatura Borg che avrebbe accorciato il viaggio della Voyager verso casa. Quando Sette si sentì riattratta dalla Collettività, la Torres comandò i sistemi delle armi permettendo al Delta Flyer di salvare Sette. ( ) Durante l'ultimo anno di viaggio della Voyager verso casa, la Torres aiutò a colpire nuovamente i Borg. Ella, con la Janeway, e Tuvok, fece in modo di venir assimilata dai Borg. Ma l'assimilazione riguardò solo il corpo. Utilizzò un'inoculazione somministrata dal Dottore prima della missione che impedì alla sua mente di venir assimilata, e perciò di divenire un drone Borg. Mise un patogeno nella Collettività che fece lentamente emergere la coscienza di diversi droni Borg. Questo portò ad una guerra civile Borg. ( ) 2374 La Torres aveva difficoltà a controllare la propria rabbia. Attaccò verbalmente Sette perché riteneva difficile credere ch'ella non avesse alcun 'senso di colpa' per il suo passato di Borg. Mentre cercava di modificare il nucleo di curvatura, esso divenne critico e dovette esser espulso. Paris e la Torres presero una navetta per recuperarlo. Dopo averlo trovato, scoprirono un Caatati che stava cercando di recuperarlo e, dopo una breve lotta, la navetta fu distrutta mentre i due si ritrovarono nello spazio nelle loro tute. Mentre l'aria si stava esaurendo, la Torres venne obbligata ad affrontare i suoi veri sentimenti e disse a Paris di amarlo, proprio quando la Voyager, che aveva recuperato il nucleo dai Caatati, arrivò per trarli in salvo. ( ) Accompagnò il Dottore in una missione di sbarco per salvare un ologramma senziente che era stato lasciato su una nave disattivata. La Torres scoprì che l'ologramma aveva ucciso il personale organico della nave, ed era impazzito. Riuscì a disattivarlo prima ch'egli riuscisse ad ucciderla. ( ) La Torres venne usata quale pedina in un commercio illegale di pensieri violenti sul pianeta Mari. Venne imprigionata per aver trasferito un pensiero violento agli abitanti, ma Tuvok ne provò l'innocenza. Durante la conquista Hirogena della Voyager, quando l'equipaggio venne usato in vari scenari di caccia, ella si ritrovò ad essere una combattente della resistenza con in grembo il figlio di uno degli ufficiali tedeschi che si erano approfittati di lei. ( ) Un alieno scambiò il proprio corpo con quello di Paris e stabilì la propria vita a bordo della Voyager. Per un certo periodo, riuscì ad ingannare persino la Torres. ( ) Dopo aver esaminato una sostanza che aveva scoperto su di un pianeta tossico, la Torres scoprì che la sostanza era senziente e poteva duplicare le forme di vita. Fu uno dei membri dell'equipaggio che permisero che il loro DNA venisse duplicato dagli alieni in modo da far sperimentare loro la consapevolezza. ( ) Alien race encounters In 2375, Torres was attacked by a cytoplasmic lifeform that attached itself to her and used her organs to stay alive. The Doctor saved her using a hologram of a Cardassian doctor named Crell Moset. Torres refused to allow Moset to operate on her because he was Cardassian (albeit a holographic one). Moset was in fact a war criminal who had experimented on Bajoran prisoners. When Torres' condition became critical, Captain Janeway decided to let Moset operate on her, despite Torres' wishes. ( ) The previous year she had allowed her DNA to be duplicated by the bio-mimetic beings on the Demon planet. In 2375 her counterpart married the Paris duplicate, and later died from subspace radiation with the rest of the duplicated crew. ( ) Torres encountered the Malon again when she was part of an away team that entered a Malon vessel to shut it down before it exploded and contaminated space with theta radiation. She discovered that the rupture was made by a Malon named Dremk who wished to show the danger of transporting theta radiation. When he refused to let her seal the ruptured tanks, he attacked her and she killed him to save herself and Voyager. ( ) Toward the end of that year, B'Elanna met up with an old flame from Starfleet Academy, Maxwell Burke, who was stranded in the Delta Quadrant on the . The two ships came in conflict when it was discovered that the Equinox was killing sentient nucleogenic lifeforms for an energy source. The Equinox was finally destroyed and Burke was killed by the creatures. ( ) Personal issues In 2375, Voyager, using a Hirogen communication system, made contact with Starfleet. Torres became extremely depressed when she learned that most of her Maquis friends had been killed by the Dominion. She began taking unnecessary risks, such as using the holodeck with its safety protocols turned off. Along with Paris and Kim, she launched a new shuttle called the Delta Flyer in which they encountered the Malon species. During a battle with them, she devised a way to contain a gas leak and save the crew and the shuttle. This made Torres feel needed again, and her depression subsided. ( ) Klingon issues Torres was in an accident and when in a coma she found herself in Klingon Hell, Gre'thor. There she met her mother, Miral, who told her that Torres' rejection of Klingon ways had doomed them both. When Torres woke up, she asked to be put into a coma again so she could save her mother. The doctor did as she asked. Her mother is saved not by Torres dying for her or by performing Klingon rituals, but rather by Torres living a good life and being true to herself. ( ) She again confronted her Klingon side when she became pregnant. She was afraid to have a baby because she thought that the baby would suffer as she had during her childhood. She found out that the child had a deformed spine that the doctor could correct genetically in the womb. When she saw a projection of the child and discovered it had Klingon ridges, she questioned whether she wanted the child. She asked the doctor to make further genetic changes so that the child would not have Klingon features. She falsely altered a diagnostic test that convinced the doctor that the changes were necessary. Paris found out about the false report and stopped the doctor from performing the procedure. He discovered that she blamed herself for her father having left her because she was Klingon. Paris convinced her that he would never do that and wanted a child just like her. She believed him and accepted the pregnancy. ( ) Voyager encountered a Klingon generational ship. They were on a quest to find the savior of the Klingon race, the kuvah'magh. The captain of the Klingon ship, Kohlar, believed her child to be the kuvah'magh. They initiated the self-destruct sequence which in turn caused a warp core breach and Janeway transported their entire crew on board to save them. Kohlar wanted B'Elanna to help him convince his crew that her child really was their savior. When she was insulted by a Klingon warrior, Tom accepted a challenge from him to defend her honor. The warrior collapsed in the battle and the Doctor discovered the Nehret, a fatal disease, caused the collapse. Because the Nehret is only contagious to Klingons, she and the baby became infected. Because of this Kohlar's group no longer believed the child could be their savior and they tried to take over Voyager, but failed. The Doctor discovered a cure to the Nehret using the baby's immune system. The Klingons finally came to believe that the baby was their savior and Janeway dropped them off on an uninhabited M-Class planet. Torres and Paris considered the name Kuvah'Magh for their baby. ( ) 2376 Torres battled an alien space craft with a bio-neural interface in order to save Paris. Alice attempted to kill Torres by sealing a hatch in the shuttle and shutting off life support systems. Paris saved her. She fought the Vaadwaur, who, after reviving from stasis, tried to capture Voyager. Torres crashed on a planet where, in exchange for parts to repair the shuttle, she told Kelis, a poet, stories he later used to amuse the head of his planet. ( ) The last year Icheb became infatuated with Torres after he thought she was giving him signals that she was interested in him. Before that, Seven recommended Torres to help him study for the warp mechanics section in the Starfleet Academy entrance exam. ( ) She wed Paris after an interstellar starship race that Irina, one of the participants, tried to sabotage and thereby destroy the peace in the area. She had joined Paris in the race because she wished to share his interests. A bomb was planted on their ship, but they were able to eject it in time. They married after the race. ( ) After holograms used by the Hirogen became self-aware, they rebelled and killed many Hirogen. The holograms were led by Iden, who believed that all organics should be destroyed. After their holoprograms became unstable during a battle with the Hirogen and Voyager, Torres, an expert on holo-emitters, was kidnapped. At first believing that they only wanted to be left alone, Torres helped enhance their technology. Once she realized that Iden was bent on destroying organics, she stopped him with the aid of the Doctor. Torres asked Janeway to let the other holograms go and Janeway agreed. ( ) Torres built a polaron modulator that helped Voyager escape a void in space that trapped ships. ( ) During the final battle with the Borg which led to Voyager s return home, Torres gave birth to her daughter Miral. ( ) Crew quarters Torres' quarters were on Deck 9, Section 12. ( ) Personal relationships :"Let's get one thing straight. I don't appreciate you or anyone else speculating about the kind of friendships I have, or who I have them with!" ( ) Family B'Elanna was an only child of mixed heritage. Her father John Torres was Human, and her mother Miral was a Klingon, which has caused many trials and tribulations in her life. Her grandmother on her mother's side, L'Naan, died when she was young, so she was taught to say the prayer of remembrance for her, and her great-grandmother (mother of L'Naan) Krelik. ( ) On her father's side was her father's mother, her grandmother, who could always put a smile on her face, even when she was very depressed, by cooking banana pancakes. ( ) Also on her father's side was her father's brother, her Uncle Carl. On a few occasions when she was young, her Uncle Carl took her and her father, and his children (her three cousins: Elizabeth, Dean, and Michael) to go camping and fishing. It was twelve days after the last of these camping trips that her father left her and her mother. ( ) Miral Miral and B'Elanna had a large fight in early 2366, and this was the last time she spoke with her mother until a decade later. In 2376, while trapped in the Delta Quadrant, on the ten-year anniversary of their not speaking, B'Elanna was in a shuttle accident, putting her into a coma. While in the coma, she was sent to the Barge of the Dead, where she found out that her mother had died in the Alpha Quadrant and was being sent to Gre'thor. After discovering this, her crewmates were able to resuscitate her. She read several ancient Klingon texts, including the Eleventh Tome of Klavek from the paq'batlh, and concluded that she had to go back, as it was her fault her mother was being sent to the Klingon hell, for her not following Klingon traditions as her mother was supposed to teach her to do. After working hard to persuade Captain Janeway to allow her to, and telling Tom that she would, she returned to the Barge by simulating her death. She asked to perform the transference ritual, so that her mother would go to Sto-vo-kor, for the honored dead, and B'Elanna would go to Gre'thor for her. When she found out that once in Gre'thor, even her crewmates couldn't bring her back from death, and despite the fact that her mother forbade it, she decided to do so. Once in Gre'thor, which was a representation of Voyager, she argued with her former crew as well as her mother, demanding to know what they want from her. After begging and pleading, they finally made her understand that they didn't want anything from her – just her. She finally understood it, and she would be sent back to Voyager as "it wasn't her time." Her mother said goodbye, and that she'd see her again, whether it be in Sto-vo-kor, or when she came home, in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) John Torres )]] When B'Elanna was young, she was very close to her father. She said she "worshipped him", and their family was very close, if fragile, for a time. But after a couple years, B'Elanna's mother's Klingon attitude was wearing him down. When he began to be unable to take it, he scheduled a camping trip with his brother, and brought B'Elanna along. On the camping trip, he confessed that it was getting harder and harder to live with Miral, and that his mother never thought he had what it took to love a Klingon woman, "and now he had two." When B'Elanna over heard this in her tent, she got angry, and later yelled at him for saying such things about her mother. But what she also said, which would haunt her for more than twenty years, was "If you can't handle it anymore why don't you just leave!" Twelve days later, that was exactly what he did, abandoning his family. For years, she believed that her saying that might have been the reason he left them, and blamed herself. ( ) Years later in 2378, when Starfleet Command was able to establish consistent contact with Voyager using the MIDAS array, John sent a message to B'Elanna asking to speak with her. Although they would only have three minutes, he wanted to re-establish their relationship. During their brief conversation, they were able to catch up on her new family, and she was able to tell her father about her marriage to Tom and the fact that she was pregnant. ( ) Friendship Kathryn Janeway At first, she and Janeway did not see eye to eye. Torres thought Janeway was too stiff and set in her ways, while Janeway believed Torres to be a loose cannon. In the beginning, Torres felt like Janeway had set her up to fail by making her Chief Engineer ( ). But later realized she couldn't have been more wrong. Deep down Janeway reminded Torres of her mother, she was as dedicated to Starfleet principles as her mother was to Klingon Traditions. ( )" Despite their differences Torres always remained loyal to Janeway. Eventually they would earn each other's respect and trust. Chakotay Chakotay was always a true mentor to Torres and was perhaps the only person on the ship who truly understood her nature. In 2370, Chakotay saved B'Elanna's life, and she later joined the Maquis in its early stages. Chakotay soon realized B'Elanna's exceptional engineering abilities and the two became close friends. He even once tried to help her find her animal guide to help her deal with her emotional difficulties, but was shocked when she became the only person he knew ever to try to kill it. When Chakotay's Maquis crew became stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Chakotay backed Torres for the position of chief engineer, knowing her abilities would make her perfect for the position. ( ) Although she never acted on her feelings, she was initially attracted to Chakotay. When the Botha came aboard Voyager and affected everybody's senses, she hallucinated about him. ( ) In 2374, Chakotay was forced to tell his Maquis crew, including Torres, that the Maquis had been wiped out by the Dominion. A year later he would find out Torres had been suffering from a deep depression because of the loss and made Torres finally face her demons, helping her cope with her inner conflicts and emotions. ( ) Seven of Nine Although their initial confrontation didn't end well, and the two often agitated each other over the four years they were together on Voyager, they did respect each others technical skills and had high stantards and respect for eachother when it mattered most. When Seven was dying because her Cortical node was malfunctioning, to get away from the Doctor she hid in main engineering. When Torres found her, she related that she also hid from the Doctor in Engineering, hating to be cooped up in sickbay. The Doctor then came in and found her, and said "I should've known ''she'd be the one to harbor a fugitive." Torres responded with "''We 'difficult' patients need to stick together." ( ) Relationships Maxwell Burke While at Starfleet Academy she dated Maxwell Burke, who referred to her affectionately as "BLT", and loaned her a blue sweater that she never returned. B'Elanna used to call him petaQ occasionally and their relationship broke off with Maxwell's intention to leave Starfleet being the last B'Elanna heard of him. ( ) Tom Paris :"Given the volatile nature of their relationship, one might have predicted homicide rather than matrimony." - Seven of Nine Torres had her first romantic flirtation with Tom Paris in 2373 during an away mission on a shuttlecraft. Paris asked her out on a date in the holodeck once he found out that she was not interested in the advances of Ensign Freddy Bristow. B'Elanna, aware of Tom's reputation as a ladies' man, turned him down flat. ( ) When Ensign Vorik, struck with the pon farr, asked Torres to become his mate, she turned him down. Vorik took her face in his hands and unintentionally initiated a telepathic mating bond, giving her the "blood fever", inducing something similar to the pon farr in her. On the subsequent away mission and overcome by the intense urges accompanying the pon farr, she wanted to have sex with Paris, but he resisted her, because he realized that she was not in control of her actions. Tuvok rescued them and told Tom that unless he had sex with B'Elanna, she would die from the symptoms of the blood fever. When Vorik arrived and challenged Tom, B'Elanna took over and fought Vorik to end the pon farr. Later on the ship, Paris told her that he had seen her scary Klingon side, but was still interested and wouldn't mind seeing it again. Her last words as she left the turbolift were that he should be careful what he wishes for." ( ) She admitted her love for Paris when they both faced death during the incident with the Caatati. ( ) Torres and Paris often changed shifts so they could be close to each other. Their relationship was passionate, but they were not sure if their relationship would have a future. When it was discovered that a race known as the Srivani were performing experiments on the crew, Torres thought that their feelings for each other might have been caused by the experiments. ( ) In 2377, Torres married Tom Paris. She initially thought he proposed because the ''Delta Flyer'' II was about to blow up, but he replied that he was "still alive and still asking." Soon thereafter, they had their first child, Miral, as they arrived in the Alpha Quadrant in 2378. ( ) Holograms B'Elanna Torres has been holographically duplicated on a number of occasions. *Recreations of crew members from Voyager and the Jupiter Station Holoprogramming Center were seen by The Doctor during a holographic malfunction in 2371. This simulation, or daydream, included B'Elanna. ( ) *The entire crew of Voyager was recreated by Tuvok for his Insurrection Alpha program. ( ) *The Kyrian Museum of Heritage in the 31st century used the program The Voyager Encounter to detail their encounter with the Warship Voyager, as an aid to a history lesson. ( ) *Lt. Barclay's recreated most of the crew of USS Voyager at the Communications Research Center on Earth for the Pathfinder Project in 2376. The Maquis crew members, including B'Elanna, were not wearing Starfleet uniforms. ( ) *In 2378, Seven recreated the crew of Voyager to perfect her social skills, including B'Elanna. ( ) *The Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free was set aboard the and crewed by characters based on the crew of USS Voyager, albeit the names were change to protect the innocent. The character of Torrey was based on B'Elanna. ( ) *The Doctor was forced to impersonate members of Voyager s crew during a crisis in 2378. One was B'Elanna. ( ) Alternate realities and timelines In an alternate timeline created when Kes traveled back in time to 2371, Torres was killed by an energy beam from the warp core. ( ) In an alternate reality experienced by Kes, Torres was killed alongside Captain Janeway during the first Voyager and Krenim encounter. ( ) In 2374, after suffering devastating attacks from the Krenim, she stayed on board Voyager as part of a skeleton crew. ( ) In 2375, Torres was killed when Voyager crash landed on an Class L planet in an attempt to get home via slipstream. Events in this timeline were changed, however, when Harry Kim and Chakotay stopped the slipstream mid flight. ( ) When an anomaly shattered Voyager into different time frames, Torres discovered from a Chakotay seven years in her future that she would become part of the Voyager crew—something she found "pretty hard to believe." ( ) In an alternate 25th century timeline, after Voyager s return to the Alpha Quadrant in 2394, Torres became Federation Liaison to the Klingon Empire and was responsible for arranging Admiral Janeway's meeting with Korath. ( ) Chronology ;2349 : B'Elanna Torres is born on Kessik IV to John Torres (Human) and Miral (Klingon). ;2354 : B'Elanna's father leaves. ;2366 : B'Elanna talks to her mother for the last time until 2376. ; : Enrolls at Starfleet Academy. ; : Has a short relationship with Maxwell Burke. ;2368 : At age 19, drops out of Starfleet Academy. ;2370 : Joins the Maquis shortly after their founding, after Chakotay saves her life. ; : Forms a close friendship with Seska. ; : Reprograms the Dreadnought to attack a Cardassian site. ;2371 : Presumed dead when the Val Jean is lost in the Badlands; actually joins the crew of the in the Delta Quadrant with the provisional Starfleet rank of lieutenant junior grade. ( ) ; : Kidnapped and split into two separate beings by the Vidiians. Later rescued. ( ) ;2372 : Taken prisoner by the Mokra but later rescued. ( ) ; : Kidnapped and forced to engineer a 'prototype' for a race of robots, later rescued.( ) ; : Has recurring nightmares about her time in the Vidiian Prison. ; : Destroys the Cardassian missile Dreadnought. ( ) ;2373 : Given a lifetime of memories by an Enaran woman. ( ) ; : Suffers Vulcan pon farr after being attacked by Vorik. ( ) ; : Enters Borg Space with her crew. ( ) ;2374 : Word of Voyager s survival reaches the Alpha Quadrant. ; : B'Elanna receives news that the Maquis has been wiped out by the Dominion and secretly begins to run high risk holodeck programs with safety protocols off. ;2375 : Enters a deep depression and suffers internal injuries from high-risk holoprograms, later treated with help from Chakotay. ( ) ; :Attacked by an alien suffering severe injuries, but later saved by the Doctor with help from a holographic Cardassian war criminal Crell Moset. ( ) ; : Leads an away team to a Malon freighter to prevent theta radiation contamination. ( ) ; : Meets Maxwell Burke after Voyager encounters another Federation Starship, USS Equinox, lost in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) ;2376 : After a near death experience, journeys to Klingon Hell to save her mother's eternal soul. ( ) ; : Crash lands the Delta Flyer on a primitive planet and becomes the inspiration for a young poet's stories. Later rescued. ( ) ; : Assimilated by the Borg during a mission to deploy a virus into the central plexus of a Borg cube to help free drones in Unimatrix Zero, later rescued. ( ) ;2377 : Marries Tom Paris. ( ) ; : Helps Chakotay commandeer Voyager as part of Teero Anaydis's mind control plot. ( ) ; : Becomes pregnant with Tom Paris' child. ( ) ; : Memory is erased and identity reassigned by rogue Quarren, later rescued. ( ) ;2378 : Returns to Earth with Voyager. En route giving birth to her daughter, Miral. ( ) Appendices Background *B'Elanna Torres was played by Roxann Dawson throughout the entire run of Star Trek: Voyager. A young B'Elanna was played by Jessica Gaona in . *B'Elanna's nickname of BLT was said to have derived from her initials; however, it is unclear if B'Elanna has a middle name, or if this just reflects the L sound in the second syllable of B'E'l'''anna. *Torres has the distinction of being the first female chief engineer as a series regular. The first female chief engineer shown onscreen was Sarah MacDougal of the in . *'Torres' birthdate''' – Torres stated in ( ) that she was nineteen when she quit Starfleet Academy and by 2376 it was ten years since she entered the Academy and ten years since she last spoke with her mother. ( ). Torres quit the Academy in her second year at age nineteen in 2368, that puts her birth year 2349. *The Official Star Trek Voyager Companion gives further evidence to Torres' age. This is a passage taken from the book: "B'ELANNA TORRES is a half Klingon, half Human in her twenties who is frantically working at the consoles of the barely spaceworthy craft..." *At the Voyager wrap party held in 2001, Roxann Dawson described Torres' character journey on the show. "She was an unruly teenager who grew into a woman, over the course of seven years." *Early character photos of Torres showed her wearing the Starfleet provisional enlisted/noncom rank insignia. When she was promoted to chief engineer, she initially wore the provisional rank of lieutenant. This costume gaffe was corrected as of , and thereafter Torres wore the rank of provisional lieutenant junior grade. Apocrypha In the Voyager relaunch book series, Torres traveled to Boreth and found her mother Miral alive. Miral died and Torres decided to stay on Boreth and immerse herself in Klingon tradition. In Full Circle and Unworthy, B'Elanna and Miral were revealed to be alive, their "deaths" established to throw off the pursuing Warriors of Gre'thor. B'Elanna and Miral reunite with Voyager's first officer, (husband and father) Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris. In A Singular Destiny set in 2381, Torres and Miral Paris' names were appended to a casualty list sent to Starfleet, listing confirmed dead in Sector 22093 as a result of the Borg attacks in the Alpha Quadrant. In Unworthy, B'Ellana recreates the slipstream drive from memory and reunites with Voyager in the Delta Quadrant under Project Full Circle. She is then given the rank of Fleet Chief Engineer and returns to active duty. In the alternate future in the Deep Space Nine Millennium book trilogy, Torres, along with Voyager and her crew, returned to the Alpha Quadrant at an unspecified time. As in the "real" timeline, she married Tom Paris. Sometime after returning to the Alpha Quadrant, Torres and Paris were both assigned to the USS Enterprise-F under Captain William T. Riker. However, Torres was killed along with the rest of the Enterprise s crew when she was lost with all hands during the destruction of Earth. The epithet "turtle head" is also found in non-canon novels such as A Flag Full of Stars, used by xenophobic Humans on Earth against Klingons to make fun of their forehead ridges. Collegamenti esterni * * * cs:B'Elanna Torresová de:B'Elanna Torres en:B'Elanna Torres es:B'Elanna Torres fr:B'Elanna Torres nl:B'Elanna Torres pl:B'Elanna Torres Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna